


Dead Butterflies

by tamales



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, sad ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamales/pseuds/tamales
Summary: poor ruby.





	Dead Butterflies

Ruby skipped down the hallways of Beacon with high spirits. Everything seemed to be going great today, the cafeteria had served both cookies and strawberries, she had finally added a new, special upgrade on Crescent Rose, and lastly, she had her cloak stitched up. Constant missions and Grimm attacks caused it to rip and tear in some places.

Ruby hummed a random tune as she neared the team's dorm room. And today was going to get even _better_ , once she found Blake that is. Ruby had to tell her something super important, something that she had to go over multiple times in the last couple days debating on whether or not to talk to the Faunus.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach once she reached the room’s door, just the thought of the possible conversation and what could come out of it, plus seeing her teammate made her heart race. With a giggle, Ruby opened the door and was greeted to a… heartbreaking site.

On Blake’s bunk laid said girl and her sister, their bodies were pressed against each other, their lips interlocked, their hands roaming through each other’s—

“Oh.”

And everything stopped, the butterflies in her stomach crumbled away and a hollow empty feeling took their place. Ruby watched the two separate so fast that they almost rivaled the speed of her semblance. _I’m surprised I don't see any rose petals_ , she thought bitterly.

Yang looked at her, then back to Blake, and then back to her. “Ruby,” her sister started, she ran a hand shakily through her blonde locks, the same hair that Blake had ran her hands through not even a moment ago.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, “Sorry,” Ruby mumbled quickly as she stumbled back and out the room, the door shutting behind her. She heard the sound of her sister’s voice, but the thumping and cracking of her heart didn't allow her to make out any words.

Ruby began to walk fastly down the hall as a familiar lump was beginning to build up in her throat. She had to go… somewhere. Somewhere to clear her thoughts. Maybe the library? A pang rang in her heart, the library was out the question.

She bit her lip as blinked back tears, her mind scrambled to collect itself and think of somewhere, anywhere, to go. Maybe the weapons room? Or the–

“Oof!” Ruby collided with someone, her head banging up against metal armor. Her feet stuttered back as she reached a hand towards her forehead. Silver eyes looked up from behind her bangs.

Jaune stood there his hands landing on her shoulders in order to steady her. “Oh gosh, sorry Ruby I didn't see you…” He trailed off, his face morphing from apologetic to worry. “Ruby are you okay?”

Ruby mumbled a quick ‘yes’, her eyes betrayed her true feelings leaking a few tears, but she quickly hid them with a tug of her hood pulling over her head. She shrugged off Jaune’s hands and brushed on past him, continuing her walk to wherever she was going.

“Ruby?” He called, but his voice was distant she was drowning in her building thoughts and emotions. Yet, she didn't understand why.

Her legs tingled and her chest itched with an all too familiar feeling. Wiping away a few pathetic tears, Ruby disappeared in a flash of red, rose petals fluttered behind her. She sped through the halls, weaving through several students. Where was she even going?

Moments later, she came to the end of a hallway. A single door occupied the wall. The words “ **Janitor’s Closet** ” written small, across it. Perfect. Ruby sniffled once before opening it. The door opened with ease, clearly not locked for whatever reason.

She slipped inside, locking the door behind her. Ruby fell to her knees burying her head in her hands. She could guess why it hurt, but why did it hurt _so_ much?

It was just some stupid little crush that she held onto for way too long, but maybe if she- No, there wasn't a point for making up what ifs. It certainly wouldn't make her feel any better, plus she was sure her sister and Blake (her heart just twisted at the names) had been… together for a couple months or possibly before her crush started to manifest, especially after walking in on them.

Ruby’s stomach twisted uncomfortably, her mind continued to shift from different what ifs and maybes, much to her disdain,  before stirring around one odd and terrifying thought. What if she hadn't walked- her thoughts stuttered- in on them and had confessed to Blake then or later or earlier?!

Ruby grimaced. Her fingers clawed at her face with blunt fingernails. Hot tears seeped past her hands and dripped onto the floor. Why did she have to think about that?

Gods, this sucked.

For a long time, possibly several minutes, she sat there crying. She sniffled. Once. Twice. Before wiping at her now damp cheeks, her tears finally stopping.

Or at least for now.

Ruby to sit more comfortably, moving her cloak from underneath her. Silver eyes stared at the door, her body lightly shook with rough hiccups and her head throbbed with a headache.

“And today was-,” she hiccuped, “going so well.” Ruby managed, her voice below a whisper.

 

**_BZZT! BZZT!_ **

 

She nearly jumped out of her skin. Her scrolled vibrated again. Ruby fumbled for it, her hands shook as she pulled out her skirt pocket. Hopefully, it wasn't Yang. Or Blake. A smidge of relief bubbled in her, those dead butterflies almost flapped their wings once more.

It was Weiss.

Ruby let out a breathless, fake chuckle. Unlocking her scroll, her eyebrows rose up as read the message.

 

**_#1 Bestie <3:_ **

_Where are you? You were supposed to meet me in the library twenty minutes ago._

 

Ruby's head continued to throb, this time being a bit stronger. She let out a small croak. Her back hit the floor as she laid, sprawled out.

“Today really does suck.” She mumbled as those wet, hot tears started again.

**Author's Note:**

> poor ruby.


End file.
